The present invention relates to a scrubber and more particularly to a scrubber which is designed for reuse of the cleaning solutions.
In the past, scrubbers have generally been of a type which utilizes the scrubbing solution only once. The solution then is discarded. Typically, such scrubbers have included spray nozzles for applying an aqueous detergent solution to the floor, a rotary scrubbing brush or brushes and a squeegee for picking up the used solution from the floor, generally by vacuum suction. In the past, such scrubbers have included two tanks. One tank has contained the fresh, unused solution and communicates with the nozzle section which applies the solution to the floor. The second tank has been used to contain and store the used scrubbing solution which has been picked up by a vacuum squeegee.
Although such scrubbers have done a satisfactory cleaning function, certain inherent problems have been present. For example, the amount of scrubbing solution carried by the scrubber has been limited, and thus the scrubber may be used only for a relatively short time, for example, twenty minutes. The scrubber then must be taken out of use, refilled with fresh scrubbing solution and emptied of used scrubbing solution. If one sought to overcome this problem by enlarging the tanks, the result was an over-sized scrubber which necessitated increased power and increased refilling times. In such past scrubbers, the down time required in filling the clean water tank and emptying the used water tank has generally been a major portion of cleaning activity. It is not at all unusual to find a loss of twenty minutes for emptying and refilling the tanks. In the past, the detergent solution was used only once and thus much of the detergent was wasted. Recirculating scrubbers have been known in the past; however, such scrubbers have generally merely recirculated dirty scrubbing solution. Such recirculating scrubbers have not been very effective.
An improved method for cleaning surfaces such as floors and pavements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,777. A scrubbing machine applies a cleaning solution including a polyelectrolyte onto a surface to be cleaned. The solution is then agitated to remove soilage. The cleaning solution and flocs are then picked up by the scrubbing machine and the flocs settle thereby providing a regenerated cleaning solution for reapplication to the surface. The flocs are removed from the solution such as by filtration. A flocculating aid such as metallic salts may be used to enhance the degree of flocculation. The present invention is directed to a machine or apparatus which is highly suitable for carrying out scrubbing operations including the method of such patent.
The present invention overcomes the problems encountered in past scrubbers by separating the used cleaning solution into an essentially clean reusable portion and a sludge portion, preferably, utilizing laminar flow techniques. Thus, a majority of the cleaning solution may be reused substantially extending the operating time of the scrubber, substantially reducing wastage of cleaning agents and reducing non-productive cleaning time. The present scrubber provides for metering of cleaning agents and includes a section for reducing foaming in the recovery chambers.